Infectious Love Songs
by Arteset
Summary: ONE-SHOT. To be candid, Guitar Dude and Mercedes wanted more. Griffin, on the other hand, wouldn't hear any of it. How exactly did BTR get caught in this mess? Mercedes/Guitar Dude.


A/N: I blame my sister for getting me into BTR. -I own nothing of course-

"_I'll never love again!" Mercedes sobbed, throwing her punch at Logan, soaking him for the second time. The party ambience shadowed their argument, though Mercedes wanted everyone to see what she was doing. Logan looked down, red punch dripping from his hair and onto his stripped white shirt. He felt bad, and Mercedes had every right to be mad at him. Behind him was Guitar Dude, silently observing the little altercation. His sunglasses covered his amused expression and his eyes that strayed to Mercedes' body. Not in the bad way of course, they were still on prime time and heaven forbid that Nickelodeon became the new MTV. She glanced at Guitar Dude and locked eye contact with him for a second before happily announcing, "You're my new boyfriend!" and dragging him to the dance floor._

That had been yesterday. Mercedes had to admit for a laid back guy, Guitar Dude could party pretty hard. They danced, they talked, he strung her some songs she offered critic and that was that. Sure they exchanged numbers, but who didn't? To be candid, Guitar Dude and Mercedes wanted more. Griffin, on the other hand, wouldn't hear any of it.

"I say we blame BTR," The corporates urged Griffin over morning coffee and donuts, "those no good teenagers and their infectious love music."

"And I say you're all fired," Griffin replied, playing sailboat with his donut, "bring in the chimp executives!"

"You promoted them to nuclear power research Mr. Griffin," spoke an anonymous corporate. Griffin got up and made his way to the exit.

"Who wants to see me yell at Gustavo for creating another teenage boyband?" He asked, followed by his group of kiss-ass employees.

* * *

"Own, definitely a hangover," Carlos mumbled between his sheets, rubbing his temples; a glass of water sounding nice right about now.

"It's –sniff- exactly 97.7% -sniff- impossible to get hung-over soda and punch –achooo!" Logan replied, wiping his nose with those lotion tissues Mrs. Knight always seemed to have around. He blindly reached for the snuggie in front of him before closing his eyes and passing out again.

"Good Morning," Kendall said, walking out of the room fully dressed, "when are we leaving for the studio?"

"Never," James and Carlos chorused. James and Logan were crashing on the sofa and Carlos had barely managed to crash near the sofa. The living room was covered in party puke, littered with the remains of a good time at the Palm Woods.

"You do realize my mom's not going to clean up this mess," Kendall changed the subject. He gingerly picked up someone's bra, scribbled with someone's phone number, and tossed the bra in the trash.

"Those are my subjects' tokens of appreciation," Carlos whined, but was too lazy to get up. "James, explain to Kendork why that bra's super important."

"JAMES AND I NEED OUR BEAUTY SLEEP!" James shouted, "Right James? Of course James. You're the only one in this room making sense. Really, I've been told by many that I always make sense." And soon James drifted to sleep.

"PMS much?" Katie interrupted. She stepped over the party littered on the carpet and made her way to the kitchen.

"Katie we're on prime time television," Kendall reminded her, "don't mind her. She meant the wonderful acronym **P**lease **M**ake **S**oup. Is that what you want Katie?"

"Actually I would rather shove an XXX up several people's XXX and then go to Nickelodeon and shove more XXX up their XXXs. And I also want cereal please," Dumbfounded at his sister's colorful vocabulary, handed her the box of cereal and slowly backed away.

"Well someone has to clean up," Kendall said, "anyone?" Five minutes later he was plugged into his I-pod and busy cleaning up the apartment.

RING RING. The house phone announced. Katie reluctantly got up from her cereal bowl and answered. The receiver almost cracked, and Katie held the phone at an arm's length.

"DOGS! YOU NO GOOD-" Gustavo yelled.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Kelly interrupted; a mini battle went on as Kendall turned off his I-pod and took the phone from his sister.

"JUST GET BTR TO THE STUDIO ASAP!"

"I'MMM WORKING ON IT!" Kelly snapped, "Just get to the studio as quick as you can you guys."

"Don't worry Kelly," Kendall lied, rushing to wake up the rest of the guys. Katie, always one step ahead of him, had prepared two buckets of ice water, ready for launching. _3…2…1…_mouthed Katie before dropping bucket number one.

"JAMES AND I WILL BE THERE!" James yelled. Bucket number two landed on Carlos and Logan shortly after.

"See? We're all ready to go, well bye Kelly!" He slammed the phone into the receiver and began making breakfast for the rest of them.

* * *

"M'tired," Logan mumbled, "can I keep the snuggie? 30% cotton, 10% polyester, and 60% fleece?"

"-YAWN- Can we come back later? I left my lucky comb on the kitchen counter..." James added, running through his hair.

"How about this?" Kelly replied, handing the boys airplane tickets.

"I didn't know the company wanted to give us a vacation," Kendall said, "to Minnesota?"

"Big Time Rush...is Big Time Done," Kelly sadly replied.

"NOOOOOO!" All four boys yelled.

"Maybe not yet," interrupted Mercedes. She was wearing a pretty teal blouse with khaki capris and leather sandals. Her blonde hair was down, except for the teal headband. She slowly walked into the studio, giving everyone apologetic looks.

"I would say yes," Kendall spoke, "wait. Nevermind. Why are we being disbanded? Is it because of the party?"

"Yes," Gustavo spoke in normal tone for once. "Griffin blames BTR's infectious love songs for Mercedes' recent relationship with someone from the Palm Woods."

"BTR brings couples together," Logan explained, "and I didn't mean to break your heart Mercedes."

"Oh, I got over that," Mercedes said, "Daddy is talking about Guitar Dude. I really didn't think Daddy would mind. I can probably convince him otherwise. Just give me a second." She pulled out her bedazzled phone and texted in less than one minute.

"What did you write?" Everyone chorused, peering into the phone's tiny screen.

_Daddy can BTR still be a band? Mercedes_

"Short, sweet, and to the point," Logan examined, "how can he say 'No'?"

_Sure, just break up w/ GD Daddy_

Everyone stared at Mercedes, who stared back at her phone.

"I –sniff- can't break up with 'GD'," Mercedes sniffled, "because –sob- WE HAVEN'T EVEN GONE OUT YET! –SOOOOOB-" She covered her eyes and continued to bawl.

"Well that was easier than I thought," Gustavo happily said, "seems like Griffin was just messing with BTR. Of course, the Great Gustavo Roque would never leave something as insignificant as a teenage girl's heart get in the way!" Everyone stared back at him, and Mercedes burst into louder tears.

"There, there," Carlos comforted her, "just think of all the stuff that makes you happy. Polish ponies, Spanish tomatoes, Russian vodka, Italian pasta, English fairies, and hamburgers!"

"Look," Kelly said, taking Mercedes hand, "why don't we get away from all these men for a while and get ice cream? We'll leave all the plans to BTR and that heartless composer over there." Mercedes nodded and followed Kelly to the exit of the studio.

But-" Gustavo began to say, but Kelly's stare of daggers showed him otherwise.

"We could send him another text message," Logan offered, "you know how Griffin is, one minute he disagrees and the next he disagrees."

"Um, No," Gustavo said, "I've known Griffin for many years. Not one to change his mind. So what do you think we should do Kendall?"

"I may have something in mind…" He replied, drumming his fingers together like an evil genius.

"Mwuyhuahhahaha!" Carlos and James laughed evilly.

* * *

"So why do you need the wigs?" Jo asked, handing Kendall a shoulder length black wig and a long blonde wig.

"Some dare Carlos and I agreed to do," Kendall explained, "you see, Logan dared us to dress up like two people. I'm dressing up Mercedes, and He's dressing up like Guitar Dude."

"What about me?" Guitar Dude, who happened to be strolling by, asked.

"He and Carlos made a bet to dress up like you and –mhm-" Kendall cut her off with a small kiss and waved Guitar Dude goodbye. Guitar Dude shrugged and waved back; he had a vague idea of what was going on and didn't want to spoil the fun.

"This isn't going to work," Gustavo complained, "Kendall you're two feet taller than Carlos. And Carlos, Guitar Dude DOES NOT wear a helmet."

"Oh, right," Carlos took off the helmet and pulled out the guitar he borrowed from Katie.

"And we're filming in 3...2...1…" James counted backwards before motioning action.

"Hey Daddy," Kendall spoke in a squeaky voice, "I'm just about to break up with Guitar Dude. Make sure BTR stays a band okay?" Carlos was quiet, drumming on the guitar and waiting for who knows what.

"Say something," Mouthed James.

"CORNDOGS," Carlos mouthed back, staring at the corndog ad in the TV. behind James.

"What?" James mouthed.

"CORNDOGS!" Carlos yelled, diving to the television.

"Umm," Kendall squeaked, "get back here ex-boyfriend?"

"Corndogs?" The corporates around Griffin repeated. They were all crowded around Griffin's video cellphone, catching the live footage of his "daughter's" breakup.

"Wasn't Mercedes with Guitar Dude? Now she's breaking up with Corndog Man?" Griffin, just to be sure, pulled out his cellphone. He noticed his inbox and the (1) next to it.

_Daddy, I think I rlly like GD. Don't brk us up b4 I giv him a chance! P.S. this goes 4 BTR as well~ Mercedes_

"Awww," Griffin sniffed, "she thinks he's the one. Corporates, instead of firing all of you, why don't we go to the studio and take BTR back?"

"I call shotgun!" Some random corporate shouted.

_Just make sure GD isn't a good boy, you know I don't want you dating any good boys~ Daddy_

"Mission: accomplished," Logan murmured, snapping his hacking cellphone shut and falling back asleep.

And that's how Mercedes and Guitar Dude almost got separated before even getting together.

::Fin::

A/N: I wrote more about the guys than Mercedes and Guitar Dude...sorry about for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
